


Scene

by daystiny6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Still bad at tagging, actor jisoo, kiss, kissing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystiny6/pseuds/daystiny6
Summary: Jisoo practicing for his scene in a new movie with Seokmin. It wasn't going the way Jisoo wanted.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Scene

seokmin threw his bag to the nearest table and opened his coat, fanning himself as it was hot as he went in. his boyfriend sat on the sofa, watching some drama. the older looked at him surprised, his hands holding onto a bowl of oatmeal. “how was your day?” 

“”it was fine.” the younger threw his hands around his boyfriend and stayed there for a while, until jisoo pushed him away. “take a bath, you smell like sweat.” it does get really hot when seokmin is wearing a coat, even if it’s fall where the winds would always blow the trees creating a rustling sound and the fallen leaves that run along the sidewalks and rest below the trees, some would have been swept off by the sweepers that work there. “okay i guess.” the younger said, standing up then walking towards the bathroom to take a bath. 

since jisoo didn’t have a shooting session that day he would only just chill and watch some movies. At the same time his director usually tells him to memorize the script so they would get it done fast when he’s back to work. being an actor isn't always easy; especially if the scenes are very awkward but he hopes that people watching it would find it enjoyable. Just as he was about to pause the movie and take more berries, he jumped when he heard a ring coming from his phone. “good afternoon, mr. kim.” he greeted with a smile on his face when he saw seokmin walk out of their shared room with a towel covering half his body, his hair wet. “I want you to do a kissing scene. tomorrow you’re going to the set with a print of the script i gave you last week.”

“a kissing scene?” jisoo asked, pretending to be surprised, knowing that the director has been planning this all along. mr. kim has been a big fan of the two, because he has seen so many kisses the two have shared throughout their relationship. “you know what that means, hong.” he swore he can see the director winking. “ sure. I’ll take care of that. thank you.”

jisoo walked towards the kitchen where he placed his script. He didn’t even know why he placed it there, but dismissed the thought when he could feel two hands enveloping him. “what is it baby?” the older asked, placing the script back to the table and grabbed seokmin’s hands on his abdomen. “I don’t know, i just feel like hugging you feels good.”

“do you want to do a scene with me?” jisoo asked, his face so close to his boyfriend’s. “what kind of scene?” the older never expected such a question, since seokmin is the type of guy to immediately do whatever jisoo asked. now that the younger asked that, all he could say, “kissing scene. I have to do a kissing scene.” seokmin laughed at jisoo’s red face, kissing the actor’s cheeks. “okay then. what do you want to do?” 

“just this part until this one. see? from the one that says, i love you until i will-”  
“this is a very cringy scene if you ask me. who’s the scriptwriter?”  
“I don't know. but let's just start.

jisoo stood up, his face facing seokmin, hands hanging onto the younger’s shoulders while they danced slowly. the scene was full of intense kissing and dancing, but remained unbothered with all that because all they were minding was each other in the center of the room. “You look amazing today.” jisoo said using a very funny accent, which caused seokmin to laugh like crazy. The older turned red once again, “why are you laughing?”

“your accent, im sorry. what accent even is that?” seokmin is still on the floor, trying so hard to not upset his boyfriend. “director told me to use it.” seokmin stopped laughing but still tried so hard to not grin, his tears threatening to fall down. “you know what? this scene wouldn't work out. let’s just kiss.”

and with that, they kissed, ignoring the script that jisoo is supposed to practice.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some kudos and comments if you want ',:]


End file.
